Next Chapter
by mlledakolta1699
Summary: Years after Rory last sees Logan she has to interview him for her paper will it be to much for her or is it just what she needs. authors note please review what you think thanks
1. It begins

**Chapter one**

"Mom where are you." I said as I walked through my childhood home. I walked into my old room and the first thing I see is the rocket that Logan gave me when he left for London five years ago I guest that eternal love wasn't true. "We're in here" said mom I walk into the living room. Sitting on the couch was mom and Luke who is now my step-dad weird.

"I should really be getting going I have a long drive back to New York." I said

"Okay sweetie we love you" Luke said while mom tries to open her candy. I walk over give both of them a kiss and walk out the door.

I get up the next morning and check my email a bunch form Paris of course confirming lunch today because she know what today is mine and Logan six year anniversary or would be. So I call Paris tell her I'll be there than I get a email from work

To Rory Gilmore

We hope you can do a quick interview with a mr. Logan Huntzberger we have word that you known him in the past. We need it by wednesday

Please email back an answer so we know of we should set up a meeting

Thank you

Crap I have to see him. I call Paris to see what she thinks about it "well do you still love him?' she asked she's gotten better at the whole friends thing. "No its been like three years so he left me look at me now I'm work at the New York Times now I think I'm going to do it.'

to Mike

I would like to do the interview please do set up a meeting

Rory Gilmore

I'm seeing him for the first time since I said no to him. How will this go seeing the guy who walked away and broke my heart.

To Rory Gilmore

We talked with Mr. Huntzberger he is free tonight if you will meet with him at crush at 7

Mike

I wounder of Logan knows what today is if we never have broken up. I pull myself together I should be fine if we don't bring up the whole he asked me to marry him. I take a deep breath before walking in. good he's not here yet I get a coffee and go and sit at a table. There he is the guy I thought was the one.

* * *

 **authors** **note: Please Review let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going. I already have some of chapter 2.**


	2. Him again

Chapter 2

"Hi Rory you look well" he says when he sits down. He looks the same blond hair blue eyes "Hi Logan thank you you look well yourself" I said holding back tears already

"Should we get started so you made an app how did you come up with it" I said "um… well my sister you remember her" I nod and he continued " well after her and Josh had their first kid they had a hard time keeping the baby on schedule so I made an app to help with that." we finished the interview i finish writing in my notebook " thank you for letting me interview you." I said "hope it wasn't to weird considering what today is." he remembered "I'm surprised you remembered" I said looking at my shoes "well i should be going maybe we could have lunch or dinner one day" he offered with a smile "sure give me a call my numbers the same but you probably don't have it" " no I still have it." he said we said goodbye and parted ways.

Later that night I get a call from an unknown number. It must be Logan's.

"Hello?" I answered the phone "Hey Ace hope I didn't wake you maybe it was a bad idea to call i'm sorry" he said he called me Ace he always called me that every since we were on the paper together and during our relationship he almost never called me Rory. "no Logan it's fine I was still awake what's up?"I said sitting up in my bed with my laptop in my lap." " I don't know I think I just need to hear you're voice it's nothing you should go to bed."I know him more than anyone we were together for three years we lived together. "Come on Logan, I know you. What's going on tell me or I'll bug the crap out of you." That made both of us laugh "I don't know if you want to hear what I have to say" he said I could hear his voice crack " I missed you too Logan." I said holding back tears "maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night." he said " Yeah I would really like that."

Did i really just agree to go to dinner with him? "What are you doing" I say as I shutdown my laptop and go to sleep. What does he want? Maybe he wants to talk about "us" even though there isn't one.

The next day I wake up lay in bed replaying the call between Logan and I until my phone rings breaking my train of thought.

"Oh loon fruit."I hear from the other part of the line

"Hey mom how's it going."

"Good Luck isn't trying to cut off my candy supply anymore so I'm happy." she said

"Um mom" I said with a sad voice

"You're seeing Logan tonight." she said really quick

"How do you do that?"

"Mothers know everything and Paris called and told me to talk you out of it."

"I don't even know why I even said yes."

"Than cancel hun."

"You know I can't do that why would you even say that?"

'Because I wanted to see how long it would take you to say you can't."

"And why did you."

"Cuz now you know you have to go. Now just don't start something that can't be finished sweetie." my mom said with worry in her voice

"I won't thanks mom love you talk to you soon."

"No problem love you to." we both hang up I look at me clock and see it's six am and go back to sleep.


	3. Paris

Chapter 3

I wake back up around 10:30 head to the bathroom and take a shower. After getting dressed and going downstairs a make something to eat (poptarts) I get a text

"Hey hoped you slept well see you tonight how about around 6 crush again?-Logan"

Seeing his name give me butterflies just like it used to.

"6 sounds great see you there.-Rory"

as I hit send there a bang at my door so I go and open it." ARE YOU NUTS" "hi Paris oh hi Rory how are you I'm good thanks how are you please come in." I said and just to get her more annoyed it's the highlight of my day.

"I thought you were done with him now you going on a date with him." she says as she walks in. "It's not a date we're just having dinner." It's true I think "you and me both know you and pretty boy can't just go to dinner and it not ending in a sleepover." she claims "wow well you have little faith in me." I say with a bitter laugh

"I don't trust you too together." she said

"Even if I felt that way which I don't how do you know how he feels."

"He still loves you." she said quickly like she knew for sure.

"Why would you say that?" I said in a panic voice

"Umm…" she said looking down

"Paris what do you know."

"I may have talked to Finn and he told me."

"I need to get ready for work I'll call you later." I say as she heads for the door. After she leaves I finish my poptart and coffee. As I head to work I start to think about if Paris is right about if I should go or no because what if he does want to get back together I don't think I can do that again. Can I?

 **AN: thanks for reading i will try to update every day if i can hoped you like chapter 3 don't forget to review! if you have any suggesting's on how you want this to go leave a review this is you're story to. see you soon bye.**


	4. AN

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy but I will update soon.


End file.
